If This Is Love
by KarmicRuffia
Summary: It's a small question, asked randomly for no particular reason but for that Sirius is a schemer. Remus/Sirius, Wolfstar.


"We should get married."

He looks up from his book, quirking an eyebrow at the messy-haired boy grinning in front of him, before turning his head back down. "And why is that, may I ask?"

"It's another good way to piss off my parents, isn't it?"

"I thought they wanted you to get married." He pushes another piece of honey brown hair out of his eyes, thinking that he should probably cut it soon, but he doesn't trust the magical scissors that everyone else at the school used and he couldn't just ask a house elf to do it for him.

He'd get his mum to do it Christmas holidays, then.

"I think when my parents- and I use the term 'parents' loosely- told me to get married, they were leaning towards the perfect bloodline, docile, pretty and petit female sort of person, not-"

"A ravening monster?" The hair annoys him even more now that his attention has been brought to it- no later than the Christmas holidays, definitely.

"Not what I was going to say, but yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Male has to be thrown in there somewhere, though."

"I think that we at least have to date, or, you know, be attracted to each other before we get married, Padfoot."

"We can do that, if you'd like."

"What, be attracted to each other? I don't think you can just turn on and off your physical attractions, Pads, that's not how it works." Or maybe house elf was the way to go. Some of them were pretty handy with scissors.

"I meant date."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Are you even listening?" Remus looks up from his book once more. "Yeah, you want us to date."

"And you don't have any objections?"

"Depends. Do you have a cold?"

"No."

"Then I'm fine about it."

"Right. Well. We should start planning a wedding now, anyhow. I think plain black dress robes will suffice for me, and an off-white floor length dress for you, of course. I'm thinking cream? Or is that tacky? I don't-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. Why am I wearing the dress?" The look on his face is priceless, and Sirius's shit-eating grin gets even wider because of it.

"What, you don't think you're the girl in this relationship?"

"Padfoot, I turn into a ravenous, man-eating monster every full moon, whereas if you're lucky and the transformation works- and we will never forget that time it didn't- you turn into a fluffy domestic pet. You wear the dress."

The cogs are turning in Sirius's head, Remus can almost see them turning.

"Nah," he says finally. "I'd look shit in a dress. Although that would shame my family even more-"

"I don't even want to think about that-"

"-I still think I'm more cut for dress robes."

"Then we'll both wear dress robes, then."

Sirius tilts his head to an odd angle. "Do you think that would work?"

His eyes are the colour of the stormy seas, and Remus wonders idly if any ships have ever sailed on them.

The idea is ridiculous, and so he discards it straight away as rubbish.

"Hey, Moony," says Sirius suddenly, discarding his earlier question.

"Yes?"

"Now that we're dating… do you think we should kiss?"

"If you feel like it."

Sirius rolled over to face him, and puts his hand on Remus's face. Remus- suddenly vey confused- panics a bit, wondering what he should do. Should he instigate the kiss? Try to stop it? Sit there and do nothing while Sirius's lips descend on his and all hell breaks loose?

His own instincts- those animalistic genes that are so amplified in him- answer the question for him, tugging Sirius down on top of him, practically ravishing his mouth and doing all sorts of undignified things that Remus would've never thought of doing before- ever. It would be a little embarrassing if it wasn't Sirius, if it wasn't the boy he'd been best friends with for six years straddling his hips and pushing his hands up Remus's shirt and making those moaning sounds into Remus's mouth as their tongues do desperate battle.

Remus wonders if this was Sirius's plan all along.

As Sirius finally works his top off, he decides that yes, it definitely was, and no, he really doesn't care if this is what he gets from it.

And if this is love… well, he never wants to be without it.

* * *

**A/N: I definitely have been neglecting the Wolfstar ship for too long. So... I don't own the characters, the plot is mine, and thank you for reading this. Reviewing is a great way to show appreciation, but it's not like I'm holding a gun to your head. Don't sweat the small stuff, my lovelies.**

**Karma Out.**


End file.
